Romance DC
by Ocean Writer759
Summary: Instead of going to Huffington Gardens for a field trip, what if they go to Washington, D.C? It's definitely NOT a regular school field trip. Who would win Jennifer's heart there? Faymen or Ned? NedMoze MozeFaymen CookieLisa. There isn't SuzieNed.NOflame
1. The Announcement and The Flight

Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified or any brand of any kind that is mentioned in here.

A/N: Hi! I'm really glad I got at least 10 reviews for "First Date" Now a friend and I are starting Romance D.C Here's some things you need to know, they go to Washington, D.C instead of Huffington Gardens. Suzie didn't move back yet. Faymen didn't move back to Brazil yet. Yes, I know that this trip will be very expensive for a school but just pretend the school district is rich. Please Enjoy and Review! No flames! Sorry if my spelling and proofreading is bad. Soory, if it's a little choppy.

* * *

Ned, Moze, and Cookie were talking in Mr. Sweeny's Class when Mr. Sweeny made a big announcement.

"Class, we will have a big field trip to Washington, D.C next month." Mr. Sweeny said.

The class jumped out of their seats and cheered.

"Class, settle down, just make sure you bring in your permission slips by next week!" The old guy in the lab coat said.

Finally, Ned, Moze, and Cookie got the slips and a brochure of what they would be seeing, and then they were talking in the hallway.

"So Ned, what are you looking forward to seeing?" asked Moze in her usual friendly voice.

Ned hesitated, but said, "I don't know much about Washington, D. C., but I think that the Washington Memorial sounds the best." Then looked at Cookie. "What are you looking forward to?"

"I think I'm gonna go on a _romantic_ stroll to every museum and monument in the city with Lisa," Cookie said.

"Nice," said Moze. "The trolley and boat rides sound good to me."

"I overheard Sweeney and Crubbs talking about staying for 3 days and 2 nights." said Ned with enthusiasm.

"This is gonna be the best field trip ever!" they all said together.

**One month later**

It was the day of the field trip. Everyone had to be there by 5:00 AM to leave for the big field trip to Washington, D.C. They were taking a five-hour **plane flight** from California to Washington, D.C. They all had to bring luggage with their names on them. Once they got to the airport, they all had to get in a line to get on the Continental Airlines airplane.

Once they were all seated, they buckled their seatbelts and got comfortable. The plane started down the runway. The turbines roared as they were forced back into their seats. Once the airplane was off the ground, they were all comfortable and could move around freely.

Moze was sitting with Faymen near the back and Ned and Cookie were sitting right behind them in the last seat. Gladly, the teachers were in the front of the plane, so they could talk freely.

Moze and Faymen were making googily (sp?) eyes at each other. Faymen had his arm around Moze's shoulders. This made Ned really angry.

"I don't see why Moze likes Faymen. What does he have that Moze likes?" Ned whispered to Cookie.

"Well, he is a soccer star, he's a gem, and he totally likes Moze, A LOT." Cookie said, "Why are you so overprotective about Moze?"

Ned didn't want to say the truth. He was also blushing.

"Aw, I knew you loved Moze!" Cookie said, "I always saw you staring angrily at Moze and Fayman together."

"I don't love Moze!" Ned whispered harshly, "I just don't like her with Faymen."

"Well, I don't believe that, I think you're jealous, and if you REALLY like her I would try to impress her, take romantic walks, and stay close to her during the trip. I also heard a rumor that Faymen is moving back to Brazil." Cookie said.

"He's moving back!" Ned said happily.

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet, but tell her anyway." Cookie said.

"Alright! I'll tell her later," said Ned. "But now, lets just enjoy the flight.

During the flight they listened to Ned's iPod, watched the movie Duma on the small TV hanging from the ceiling of the plane, and watched Harry Potter movies on Ned's portable DVD player.

They landed at around 2:00 Eastern Time at the airport. The bus ride to the Holiday Inn hotel was quick. They were all excited to see whom they were sharing rooms with. It turned out that Ned was with Cookie and Moze was with Lisa.

In the Hotel, there was a boys' wing and a girls' wing. There was also tape on everyone's door, so no one will get out his or her room.

Once everyone settled in it was 3:00PM they had two free hours until dinner. In room 202 Lisa and Moze were talking.

"So how are you with Cookie?" Moze said to Lisa.

"Oh, you mean Simon? Well, we're good friends." Lisa said blushing, "So how about you and Ned?" she said, trying to get off that subject.

"What do you mean? Ned and I are best friends." Moze said to her roommate.

"Well, it seems that Ned has the hots for you now, he seems to really like you." Lisa said.

"Yeah, right. He knows that Faymen and I like each other." Moze said, blushing.

"Well, he is also pretty jealous." Lisa said.

Finally two hours later the 8th grade took their bus to McDonalds for dinner.

Cookie had a burger, some fries, and a Coke. Ned had a cheeseburger, nuggets, some fries, and a soda. Moze just had nuggets, soda; she also shared some fries with Ned. Lisa had a salad.

While they were talking about the field trip's upcoming events, Ned and Moze had some embarrassing moments.

First, Ned and Moze at the same time went to get a French fry and Ned's hand was holding Moze's this made them blush. Another thing that happened is that Moze accidentally took a sip of Ned's soda. They also had many other moments.

All of a sudden, Seth came over. "Hey guys, do you want to meet at our room tonight for a game of MASH?" Seth asked.

"But, they put tape on our doors, so we won't get out. Also teachers guard the hallways." Moze said.

"Yeah, but I have the same exact tape as the teachers do, so you can tape it back on." Seth said.

"And what about the teachers?" Lisa asked.

"Come to my room at 12 midnight, Ex-Principal Pal is guarding at that time." Seth said.

All four of them agreed to go to Seth's room, room 305, at midnight. All four of them knew that they were taking a huge risk.

* * *

Sorry, there wasn't much NedMoze, but I promise that there will be n the next chapter. Please review!!!!

Ocean Writer759


	2. MASH and Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

A/N: Hi, sorry I havn't updated in a while. But, I got chapter two up! Some MozeNed! Please enjoy and review! Remember, that my friend and I are doing this! So, give some credit to him. Please review! No flames! Sorry, I'm not good at proofreading.

**Chapter 2: MASH and Truth or Dare**

When everyone finished his or her dinner, everyone went back to the hotel for the night. Everyone can stay up until 10:30 PM, by then, people have to be sound asleep. However, not many people follow that rule. People stay up and talk quietly or as Ned, Moze, Cookie, and Lisa were going to do; sneak out to Seth's room to play MASH at midnight.

Once it was quiet in the hallway, when Mr. Pal was patrolling the hallways, they snuck up to Seth's room; the room number was 305, one floor above Lisa and Moze and a couple rooms down from Cookie and Ned's.

All four of them were really nervous of leaving their room, especially Jennifer Mosely. Cookie made little sound boxes that sound like they're snoring, and just in case they stuffed pillows under the sheets.

Lisa and Moze ran up the stairs instead of the elevator, but all four of them were safe.

Seth opened the door for them quietly, and they entered. All four of them sat down. Also, Evelyn was there too.

"So what's first? Truth or Dare or MASH?" Seth asked.

"Wait a second, I thought we were just doing MASH?" Moze asked.

"Well, we're doing both!" Evelyn said really loudly.

Everyone went, "Shhhhhh…." to Evelyn.

"We'll play MASH first." Seth said.

"Okay, Cookie, you're first." Lisa said.

"Uhh…Okay." Cookie said willingly.

"Name four girls." Seth said.

"Okay, Lisa, Moze, Evelyn, and Suzie." Cookie said, naming four random girls.

Seth wrote this down on paper, and then he said, "Okay, tell me when to stop…go!" Then Seth made little tic marks on the paper. Then he made it after a couple minutes.

"Okay, here's your future," Seth started, "You'll live in an apartment, you'll have a Siberian husky for a dog, you'll give her a topaz necklace, you'll have 20 kids, you'll be a computer repair man, you'll marry a nurse," Everyone laughed at the 20 kids, "…and your wife is Lisa." Seth finished.

Cookie and Lisa oddly blushed, Cookie was speechless and everyone started to tease them. "Okay then, it's Moze's turn." Cookie said to change the subject.

"Um…, I don't think I want to go next…" Moze trailed off.

"Why not?!!!" asked Evelyn in her angry-loud voice.

"Sssshhh!!!!" everyone said, putting their fingers to their lips.

"I have a solution!" said Cookie.

"What?" asked Moze in an anxious voice.

"Ned should go next!!" exclaimed Cookie.

"NO!" cried Moze and Ned at the same time.

_I don't want to end up with Moze. I-I mean in this game, I mean I wouldn't mind being her boyfriend. Wait, did I just think that? _Ned thought.

_I can't have Ned getting me for MASH we'll be embarrassed. Not that I wouldn't mind being with Ned, wait, did I just think that? _Moze thought.

"I have a good idea, how about we take you guys into separate rooms? Lisa can take Moze into the walk-in-closet and Ned and Cookie will be out here. You guys can get a future at the same time." Evelyn suggested, "Seth and I will be at the table, we won't listen."

"I like that idea." Seth said to his girlfriend.

"I guess I'm okay with that." Ned said.

"Sure, whatever." Moze said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Moze come on." Lisa said, ushering Moze to the HUGE walk-in-closet.

Lisa turned on the light in the closet and they both sat down at different ends. Lisa had a pen and a piece of paper on her lap.

"Okay, name four boys." Lisa said to Moze.

"Ned, Faymen, Cookie, and Seth." Moze said.

"I'm not surprised that you picked Ned first." Lisa said, laughing. Moze felt the heat running up to her face. "Now, tell me when to stop." She said, making little tic marks.

"Stop." Moze shouted. It turned out it was seven; seven was her lucky number.

After three minutes or so, Lisa completed Moze's future.

"Okay, you'll live in a house, you'll have two dogs, you'll be a journalist, you'll marry a school principal, you'll have two children, a boy and a girl, and your husband is…Ned!" Lisa said.

Moze was turning as red as an apple, she couldn't believe she got Ned. She wondered whom Ned got.

"I knew you guys were destined to be husband and wife." Lisa said.

"Maybe we should go out there now." Moze said, trying to change the subject.

**MEANWHILE**

"Okay Ned, pick four girls." Cookie said, with a notebook with him.

"Okay, Moze, Suzie, Missy, and Lisa." Ned said, randomly picking four girls.

"Aw, you picked your best friend who is also your crush." Cookie said.

"For the last time, Moze is not my girlfriend, we're just best friends." Ned said, while blushing.

"No, you're jealous because Moze is going out with Faymen." Cookie said.

"Just do the stupid SMASH thing." Ned said.

"It's MASH!!" Cookie said.

"Whatever." Ned said. Cookie took about three minutes also to do it.

"Okay, here are your results," Cookie started, "you'll live in a house, you'll have two dogs, you'll be a principal, you'll marry a journalist, you'll have two children, a boy and a girl, and your wife is…Moze!" Cookie finished.

Ned just sat there, shocked and surprised. His whole entire face went into a crimson shade.

After this, Moze and Lisa finally came to Cookie, Ned, Evelyn, and Seth. Moze still had a little blush on her face. Thankfully for Ned and Moze, Cookie and Lisa didn't say whom they got. They had a clever idea to make sure they would reveal their secret.

"So, who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Cookie asked. Everyone agreed to play it. "So, who wants to go first?"

"I guess I'll go first." Seth said.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Cookie asked.

"Dare." Seth replied.

"I dare you to spin that basketball on your finger for a minute." Cookie said.

Everyone knew that was probably one of the worst dares for Seth.

"Cookie, that was probably the most pathetic thing you ask Seth to do, he can spin a ball on his finger 24/7!" Moze said, but Seth did it anyway.

"Okay, Lisa, truth or dare?" Seth asked.

"Truth." Lisa asked.

"Is it true that you kissed Cook on the cheek once during on of the dances this year?" Seth asked. This rumor has been going on for a while, and he wanted to know.

"What? That never happened." Lisa said, blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?" Evelyn said.

"Huh, I-I'm not b-blushing. Fine, I give up, I kissed him on the cheek during a dance." Lisa said, finally giving up.

"I knew you two would end up together." Moze said, getting back at Lisa.

"Moving on, Ned truth or dare?" Lisa asked Ned.

"Truth."

"Okay, who did you get as your future wife in MASH?" Lisa said.

Ned blushed and looked down and mumbled something.

"Who?" Lisa asked.

"Moze." Ned said a little louder, but not loud enough.

"Who?"

"I got Moze okay!" Ned said.

"Oooooooo" Everyone but Moze and Ned said.

"Okay, Cookie truth or dare?" Ned finally asked.

"You know me, I like the dares."

"I dare you to…lick the floor." Ned said.

Right after Ned said the dare, Cookie, without hesitating, licked the floor. Everyone said "Ewwwwww…"

"Okay, Moze, truth or dare?" Cookie asked.

"You know I hate dares, so truth." Moze said.

"Who did you get for your husband for MASH?" Cookie asked.

"I got Ned for a husband." Moze said, looking down at her feet and blushing.

Everyone said, "Ooooooo" again, except for Ned, who was blushing.

Everyone went at least one more round of Truth or Dare again. However it was Ned's turn, he had no idea of what was coming.

"Truth or Dare?" Cookie asked.

"I did truth last time, so I'll do dare." Ned said.

"Okay, I dare you to…" Cookie started he looked around the room trying to think of something. Once he saw Moze, he had a wonderful idea, "kiss Moze on the lips."

"What!" Both Ned and Moze said.

"You heard me, I **DARE** you to kiss Moze on the lips." Cookie said.

"Here goes nothing." Ned said hesitantly. Ned and Moze nervously tried to fill in the gap between their lips. Somehow, Ned filled the gap quickly between them. He had no idea of what came over him. They kissed for about three seconds and the pulled away. After the kiss, Moze and Ned felt the heat run up to their faces. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Aww, they finally had their first kiss." Cookie said.

Lisa knew that what Cookie said wasn't true, but Moze will tell them.

"Moze truth or dare?" Lisa asked.

"Truth." Moze replied, still shocked from the kiss.

"Okay, how many times did you kiss Ned in you life?" Lisa asked.

"What!" Moze said.

"I know you kissed him before."

"Okay, I kissed him on the cheek when I was five, but my Mom forced me to" Moze started, "during last year's dance, but that was on accident. On the last day of school, but only to prove that the kiss the day before at the dance was nothing. Another time at Seth's party, but the was for spin the bottle, and another time to get Missy jealous." Moze finished, getting redder by every word.

Evelyn looked at the clock and said, "We should go, it's almost 1AM, and Principal Pal is going off hallway duty." So everyone said his or her goodbyes and left. However, this was a night that both Ned and Moze will never forget.

* * *

Aww...Ned and Moze kissed. Well, please review! No flames! School is almost out, so I should update more often.


	3. Close Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified, why do you keep asking?

A/N: Here's chapter three, sorry if it's a little short. Sorry, if my proofreading is bad. Please enjoy and review! No flames!

A/N (my friend): I would like to know if the title is bad, good, or okay. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Close Calls **

Back in Ned/Cookies' room, they got into bed. Before falling asleep, they had a conversation.

"Wasn't that a fun truth or dare game!" said Cookie with obvious mockery in his voice.

"Oh yeah, it was GREAT," said Ned in his harsh, sarcastic voice.

"I know, wasn't it?" asked Cookie with a little too much enthusiasm.

'NO!" shouted Ned. He said it so loud that the teacher patrolling the hallway stopped outside their door. After that they fell completely silent. The last thing both boys heard before falling into a shallow sleep was the soft footsteps of the teacher walking away.

MEANWHILE 

Back in Moze/Lisa's room, they got into bed. Before falling asleep, they had a conversation.

"Wasn't that a fun truth or dare game!" said Lisa, trying to mock Moze.

"Best in the world!" said Moze sarcastically.

Then they heard a shout from somewhere. Then they heard the teacher walking towards the sound, stopping, and then everything was still.

"I have to agree." replied Lisa.

'Yeah, well I DON'T!" shouted Moze.

Then they heard the teacher's footsteps echoing through the hallway towards their room. They both fell silent. The teachers footsteps stopped dead in front of the door. Then after a few minutes the teacher walked away. They heard him mumble something about crazy hooligans, and then they both fell into a rather deep sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING 

Ned and Cookie woke with the sun shining on their faces through the open window.

"That was a close call last night. We should be more careful next time," said Cookie as him and Ned walked into the elevator to go down to breakfast.

"Hold the elevator!" called a familiar voice. A second later, the two boys saw Moze and Lisa rushing into the elevator, clutching their stomachs.

"We are SO hungry!" Moze said. "Guess what?" she didn't wait for an answer. "We almost got caught by a teacher last night."

"So did we!" exclaimed Ned. "it was a close call. I shouted, then the teacher walked away."

"We heard you shout, Ned!" cried Lisa. "The teacher left from your doorway because Moze shouted and the teacher came to our doorstep."

"Why were you shouting, Moze?" asked Ned with sudden interest in his voice.

"Um, witch floor is the restaurant to eat breakfast at?" asked Moze, trying to change the subject.

"The 1st floor but isn't that kind of obv…" Lisa said, but Moze cut her off.

"You know what?" said Moze hurriedly. "I'm gonna go get my coat. It's kinda chilly in here, isn't it?" Then she rushed out of the elevator just as it closed.

_That was a close call,_ thought Moze as she walked down the hall to the next elevator.

Once Moze went to the next elevator, but Faymen stopped her.

"Hello Jennifer," Faymen said, planting a kiss on her cheek, "How was your sleep?" he asked.

"Fine, just fine." Moze said, remembering last night.

"Here, let's walk to the lobby together. Shall we?" Faymen said, taking her arm.

Faymen and Jennifer got on the next elevator to meet Ned, Lisa, and Cookie at the lobby.

During the ride, Moze asked Faymen, "Can we sit with Ned, Cookie, and Lisa for breakfast?"

"Sure, anything for my Jennifer," Faymen said holding her hand. Moze smiled at Faymen.

When they got out of the elevator, they were still smiling at each other. Ned turned around and raged with jealousy as the two of them were staring at each other.

Moze and Faymen went over to the other three teens. Moze sat between Faymen, and Ned, Cookie, and Lisa sat on the other side.

"Hey Moze, how come you didn't get your jacket?" Ned said.

Moze just remembered why she left them and made up an excuse, "Oh…uh…I started to feel really warm, so I didn't get it."

"Oh, uh, so what do you want for breakfast Moze?" Ned wondered.

"Maybe, an omelet, a muffin, and some milk," Jennifer Mosely replied. "How about you?"

Ned stared into space. "Um, I guess I'll have some toast, toast, MORE toast, and juice. Oh yeah, and more toast."

"Ned, I didn't know you liked toast so much!" said Moze.

"Yep. Oh yeah, it has to be buttered!" said Ned with enthusiasm.

After they all ordered their food, they ate their food vigorously and went upstairs to finish getting ready for the day.

The 8th grade teachers loaded the kids onto the buses to go to different monuments. They stopped near the Reflecting Pool, and they walked to the Abraham Lincoln Memorial.

Moze and Ned were walking side by side at the reflecting pool.

Moze said to Ned, "Wow, the Reflecting Pool is beautiful," she said, staring at her reflection in the pool.

"Wow, it is." Ned said, but he wasn't looking at the Reflecting Pool, he was looking at Moze.

While Moze was looking at the pool, she saw Ned stare at her in the pool's reflection when he said that. She smiled and blushed a little bit.

"Okay, class, please walk around the Reflecting Pool and then to the Lincoln Memorial." Mr. Sweeny said.

Moze, Ned, and the rest of the class were walking around the pool.

Ned was trying to fight off the urge to hold Moze's hand, but he decided to tell her.

"Um…Moze." Ned said, taking her hand.

"Yeah Ned." Moze said.

"I need to tell you something." Ned said.

"Yeah," Moze said, kind of happy he was holding her hand.

"I think I…" Ned started, but got interrupted by Faymen.

"Come on, Jennifer," said Faymen, taking Moze's hand and pulling her away.

"Sorry Ned. You can tell me what you were gonna say before later. See ya 'round!" she shouted as Faymen pulled her towards the monument.

"Nice try, Ned," Cookie sighed. "I thought you had her for a second."

"So did I," replied Ned as he stared at Moze waling with Faymen, his hand in hers.

When they arrived at the Lincoln Memorial, Loomer and his gang all pulled out spraypaint cans and shook them, ready to graffiti all over the monument. Luckily, before they did anything illegal, Mr. Sweeney saw them shaking the cans.

"You buffoons!" shouted Mr. Sweeney at the boys. He took the cans away from them and walked away, furious at the stupidity of his students.

After that, they walked to the Washington Monument and admired how tall it was, them being from a normal old town with no skyscrapers.

"Wow, the monument is huge!" Cookie said.

"Yeah really." Ned replied.

After they went to the Washington Monument they left to get to lunch at the hotel lobby.

* * *

I hope you all thought the chapter was good. Please Review! Don't worry the next chapters are going to be interresting. 


End file.
